There are many eyeglass frame holders presently used in optical stores to display eyeglasses or sunglasses in a simulated in-use position.
Amongst these existing holders, there are eyeglass frame holders wherein, as aforesaid, the eyeglass frames are held with their bridges sitting onto supporting members attached to one or more vertical posts. In support of this contention, reference can be made to the contents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,788; 4,724,966 and 4,890,745.
Other examples of existing eyeglass frame holders conceived by the Applicant are illustrated in the appended FIGS. 9 to 14 identified as “prior art”.
The above mentioned eyeglass frame holders presently available on the market have fulfilled the needs of the industry from the 1950's to the 1970's. However, due to the proliferation of new eyeglass frame designs during the last two decades, there has been an ever-increasing number of eyeglass frames with different sizes, shapes, and thicknesses which do not at all fit properly into the existing eyeglass frame holders.
The introduction into the market of other types of eyeglass frames like those displayed with clip-ons (thicker product) or rimless and very thin wire eyeglass frames, have also made some of these eyeglass frame holders obsolete. In fact, eyeglass frames have become so different, so unique and so personal that most of the traditional display units have also become non-functional. Indeed, if use is made of some of the existing eyeglass display units, the lenses and/or frame of these eyeglasses may often be damaged. In fact, the resulting damage to eyeglasses is commonplace due to the contact of the lenses and/or frame with the hard surface of the hooks, especially when the product is too thick. This problem is particularly acute with clip-ons.
Additionally, since the space allocated to holding the frame's bridge is fixed, thicker frames must be squeezed in order to fit the space, whereas thinner frames will dangle loosely, which can lead to further damage.
Moreover, groups consisting of frames of different thicknesses will have an inconsistent inclination which creates an anaesthetic asymmetry.
Another problem associated with some of the existing eyeglass frame holders is that the eyeglass frames may be subject to theft since the bridges of the eyeglasses are not securely held in place by a suitable locking means.
Thus, there is a need for an improved eyeglass frame holder for attractively supporting eyeglass frames in a plurality of positions, which holder (1) provides stable and secure support for the eyeglass frames, (2) is inexpensive and (3) easy to assemble, and (4) permits versatility in the arrangement and configuration of the display.